


Jet Gets a "Concussion"

by ladybug500



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Boyd knows his nephew-in-law very well, Gen, Jet loves cake too much, Next-Gen, Zuri is obsessed with Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug500/pseuds/ladybug500
Summary: Jet jumps off a twenty story building when Turbo isn’t looking and takes a little more damage than usual.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck, Connor Mallard & Zuri Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard/Violet Sabrewing, Jet Gearloose-Duck & Turbo Duck
Kudos: 8





	Jet Gets a "Concussion"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awhphooey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhphooey/gifts).



> This is a Ducktales Next-gen au by "awhphooey"! I own non of these characters! **Jet, Turbo, Connor, and Zuri belong to awhphooey!** Please check them out if your interested, they are very cool! You can also check out their blog "dtnextgenau" on tumblr for more information about the au.

"So I was thinking that I just need more time ya know? Like if I fell from _higher_ I would have more time to figure out how to use my boosters. How far do you think I fell from that tree last week?" Jet says following Turbo down the street.

" _Too far!_ It's an absolute pain every time you do that! I have to pick up _all_ your pieces and bring them back to Uncle Huey, then tell you every single thing that happened that day because you don't remember any of it! And it's not like your learning how to do it because you don't even remember falling." Turbo explains,

"But dude if I'm able to figure it out, it will be like I did it first try!" He says then stops abruptly before following Turbo through the glass door of the bakery.

"That's dumb." Turbo says, then turns around to face him. "Are you coming in or what?"

"I was banned from the bakery for making a huge mess last time. Don't you remember the frosting everywhere?... how do I remember that and you don't? You're supposed to be the memory dude." 

"And you didn't think to tell your dads? When they gave us this money to go get treats I just assumed they got the ban lifted."

"I forgot bro. It totally slipped my mind." 

"Fine I'll just get something for you. What do you want?"

Jet looks through the bakery window as he thinks for a moment before responding, "The vanilla cake with strawberry frosting!" He says with a grin. 

"Okay, I'll try to be fast." Turbo says then gives him a serious look. "Don't. Go. Anywhere." 

"I won't." Jet replies simply. Perhaps he thought he would then, which is why it was such an easy 'lie'. And Tubo knows this. 

Turbo squints his eyes at him, still not convinced. Jet's smiley expression doesn't change. 

Turbo keeps his eyes on Jet until he is inside the bakery.

Jet is bored out of his mind only after three seconds. 

He looks around for something interesting, then his eyes lock on the roof off the twenty story building across the street. His brows furrow and he squints at it with a hand on his chin.

Jet's thought process: That building is super tall so I will be able to have plenty of time to figure out how to use my boosters! Once I do, I'll fly back down and Turbo won't even know I left.

With that, he crosses the street and is inside the building within three minutes before Turbo comes out of the shop.

Honestly, Turbo wasn't sure what he was expecting. That he would actually stay still? 

Jet hadn't thought it would take so long to get _up_ the building. 

Once he's finally on the roof, he looks down and sees Turbo at the bottom. Oh well, that just means Turbo will be able to see his epic stunt; To Jet's delight but Turbo's horror.

_"TUURRBBOOO!!!"_ Jet shrieks with both hands at the sides of his beak, somehow loud enough to get his attention. 

"YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU DARE!!" Turbo isn't as loud as Jet so he doesn't hear him, not that it would stop him.

Jet gets a running start, then leaps off the roof and pummels to the concrete below. 

Unfortunately for everyone there they don't know that Jet is a freaking robot and they all go into a panic before his body splats at the bottom. Why the heck did he have to do it in public?

Turbo bolts across the street and instantly starts collecting his disassembled parts. "HE'S FINE!!!" He has to yell, pretty humiliated by the situation. 

Turbo gets Jet back to Huey's lab and watches as his uncle put him back together. 

Huey furrows his brows. 

"Is something wrong?" Turbo asks getting concerned.

"Well, to put it simply, there is a piece that had been ruptured in his head. We don't have a replacement at the moment. He'll function okay without it but not very well. It's like the robot equivalent of having a concussion." Huey says then looks at Turbo suspiciously. Is that a glare? 

His son _did just_ get a concussion and Turbo was the only one with him when it happened. As if he could even stop Jet at that moment. 

Boyd walks in at that moment and casually sets a bag of hot cheetos on the table next to where Turbo is sitting. He's always strangely instinctively generous. Turbo didn't even ask for any. He gives his Uncle-in-law a big smile of approval before accepting the bag, taking it off the table.

Before he could mutter out a thank you Boyd says, "Jet isn't going to want to sit still in here. Will you keep your eyes on him while we find the part he needs?" 

"Uh… sure. How bad is this 'concussion' exactly?" He says as he takes the cheetos off the table. 

"He might process things a lot slower or have high sensitivity to things. His emotions might be a little wacky, I can show you how to turn them off if it gets unbearable. He might also have poor judgment of his actions and events happening around him." 

_'Poorer than thinking jumping off a 20 story building is a good idea?'_ He wants to say, but settles with, "okay" instead. 

As Huey powers on Jet, another thought comes to mind. _'Why not just leave him powered off?'_ But he doesn't mention it, admitting to himself that it's hard not to imagine him being passed out or in a coma. He assumes Jet's parents feel the same way, just having him sitting there unconscious. Not to mention Jet hates being left out of stuff.

Turbo stands up, stuffing the now empty hot cheeto bag in his pocket as he approaches Jet.

Jet, now powered on, looks at his friend. 

It takes a little longer than it should've for Jet to finally react, standing up and pulling Turbo into a tight hug.

Very tight.

He lifts him up off the floor slightly, not taking his artificial strength into account.

"Agh! Metal robot arms! Release! Release!" Turbo pleads, his voice strained, struggling to breath. 

"Oops" Jet replies simply, letting him go. 

Turbo takes a deep breath and brushes himself off. Once recovered, he says, "We went to the bakery and you jumped off a building across the street. I didn't have enough arms for both you and our pastries so we have to go back to get our order. I'll explain the rest of today on our way there."

"Sure!" Jet replies, excited about the surprise cake.

Turbo gives the change from buying their treats to his uncle while they are still there, then the two walk out of the lab. 

"After we get our stuff, I was thinking we could go to my mom's house because Zuri really wanted to play Minecraft with me for some reason." He says scratching the side of his face while he leads them back to the bakery. He turns sharply to face Jet. "Are you paying attention?"

After a moment of looking at the sky he replies, "Nah Dude, I'm looking at a hawk."

"A hawk?"

"Ya, don't you know what a hawk is?"

_"I know what a hawk is."_

"Then why do ya sound totally confused?"

"I just don't know why a hawk would interest you."

"I want to fly, Man! Why can't I fly like that hawk! Did I get close this time?" Jet says throwing his arms in the air, and… are those tears?

"No. You didn't."

Jet's shoulders shrink and he frowns. 

Turbo, feeling little sympathy, grabs his hand and continues walking.

"Uh… hey, Dude… can you carry me?"

"Carry you?! No. I just did after you were crushed by the impact of gravity to concrete at the bottom of that twenty story building, and you are so heavy. Did you forget you are made of metal?" He says, still looking straight forward. 

Without warning, Turbo feels a sudden force weigh down his back causing the two to fall over. _'Poor judgment of his actions.'_

Luckily, no one got hurt from the impact. 

"Jet! Don't do that! I'm going to break my skull open or you'll get more brain damage or something!" He says standing up.

"Sorry. I totally didn't think that through." Jet says 

Turbo thinks about his uncle's words once more. _'Poor judgment of his actions.'_ It's so much easier to get mad at him right now. He's an even bigger idiot if that's possible. 

Turbo takes a deep breath while he organizes his thoughts. Then he offers his hand to Jet and helps him up. This time he keeps his hold onto his hand so he doesn't lose track of the reckless boy's position. 

They talk about the events of today on the rest of the way. Turbo goes into as much detail as he can, as per usual. Though it doesn't seem like Jet got any of it.

Once they get back to the bakery, Turbo takes the bag that had been left on the table just outside of it. He's relieved it's still there. 

"What kind of cake did I get this time?" 

Turbo takes it out of the back and gives it to him. 

"Ooh! Vanilla and strawberry! Good choice me." 

They eat them on the way to their next destination, Connor and Zuri's. 

Turbo stops again when he hears Jet make a sad noise as if whining about something. 

"Are you okay?" He asks extremely concerned, seeing a tear run down Jet's face which is also covered in frosting. 

Jet sniffs, "Yeah Dude. This cake is totally amazing." He says, "I'm sorry for jumping on you Man." He says then starts sobbing.

Turbo's eyes go wide. This is extremely unusual. "Hey, hey, I'm not mad! I never was, okay?" He says putting his arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. 

Jet stuffs the rest of the cake in his mouth all at once. "Okay" he says muffled, then wipes his tears on his sleeve, along with all the frosting. 

They walk just a little more before reaching Connor and Zuri's.

Turbo throws their trash in the trash bin at their house while Jet continues to the front door. Its a complete swap of attitude from Jet, being all happy and dumb again. 

Jet knocks right as Turbo had caught up, maybe a bit too hard by accident. 

They hear a very faint voice calling from inside. "Connor will you get that?" Followed by complaints. The door eventually opens and they're met with the angry orange cheeked bird on the other side. 

"Oh. It's you…. Great." 

Sarcasm…. _Lovely._

"It sure is! Are you going to let us in?" Turbo asks, knowing full well that Connor's behavior is just in his nature and not personal in the slightest. 

"I suppose. But only because I wouldn't hear the end of it from Mom for being impolite." He says then opens the door a little wider so they can step inside. 

Connor then runs upstairs announcing their new guests. After a minute he runs back down. "She said you guys can hang-" 

"Momma went to go buy icecream! I'm so excited!!" 

"Great. Hurray for energetic sisters with sugar highs." Connor says, sarcastically of course. 

"Turbo! Jet!" Zuri exclaims,

"Tis Turbo and Jet indeed." Turbo replies,

"Hi Zuri!" Jet says,

"Do you want to play Minecraft? There's this world I'm working on I want you to see! I have a bunch of cats and dogs and-"

"She's obsessed! It's so annoying!" Connor complains,

"I'll totally play Minecraft with you Dude!" Jet says,

"Sure, but you should be informed about something first." Turbo starts, "Jet has a concussion."

"Is this your strange idea of a joke? Jet is a freaking robot." Connor says,

"I know. He jumped off a twenty story building and damaged a part of his head that can't be replaced because his parents don't have the part right now."

"Ah, c'mon Man! It's not that bad! I'm just a little sensitive to light!" 

"It's a lot more than sensitivity to light." Turbo says, looking at him with a raised brow. 

Zuri had already yeeted herself on the couch and is in the process of turning on their Xbox. They all grab a remote, even Connor. 

She loads into her world and they all join in while she talks about her Minecraft dogs. "This is Elizabeth, she has a pink collar and she's my first dog! This one is Kelly and she has a green collar." She says, then continues to introduce every single one. "They all have beds that match their collar and their very own playhouse! My cats and dogs are all friendly with each other so they can be in the same playhouse. It's big enough for all of them. This one is Alexandra." She continues, saying all the names of her cats.

Turbo and Jet build a house with each other to share. Neither of them really play video games so it looks pretty terrible. Connor does… something. It just looks like he's digging holes everywhere. He's clearly bored. 

Everyone except Zuri is really bad at it, but it's fun nonetheless. Until it isn't anymore. 

"Dude I found a fox!" Jet says, "I'm totally gonna keep it! Can I tame it?"

"You can't tame it but you can put it in your house. I love the foxes, they are so cute!" Zuri responds,

So Jet puts the fox in his and Tubo's house. 

"What should I name it?" Jet asks, to no one in particular. 

"Dork." Connor replies,

"Jennie!" Zuri says,

"Okay, its name is Jelly." Jet announces,

"I said Jennie." Zuri says peering at Jet slightly confused.

"Oh. Well I already made up my mind. Its name is Jelly." 

"Jelly as in your brain?" Connor asks,

"No, I don't have a brain!"

"Oh right." 

Jet leaves his and Turbo's house to mine with Turbo, then they come back to their house with their loot. 

"Where's Jelly?" Jet asks, 

"Oh! I forgot, um…. It probably despawned." Zuri explains,

"Did you kill it Connor?" Turbo asks, also wondering how it disappeared. 

"What? No! Why would I go into your ugly house!" Connor says offended by the accusation.

"It despawned! I'm pretty positive Connor didn't kill it." Zuri says,

"I don't even know what that word means Dude!" Jet says with a raised voice, and his eyes all watery. 

_'Phooey.'_ Turbo thinks, knowing exactly what's about to happen. 

Jet bursts into tears and he starts sobbing like he did on the way over. 

Connor and Zuri look over extremely concerned, but also confused so they have no idea what to do. 

"Its just a Minecraft fox!" Connor says making a real attempt to help him feel better, though it fails. 

Turbo puts his arm around him. 

"I-I'm sorry! I can explain what despawned means if you want!" Zuri says nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Violet says coming down the stairs concerned. 

"Jelly is gone!" Jet cries,

Turbo nods at Violet then looks back at Jet. "Do you want me to turn your emotions off?"

Jet sniffs and rubs his face. "Y-yeah… thanks dude." 

Turbo manages to do so after some minutes, being a lot more difficult than Turbo initially thought. His Uncle can do it in just seconds. Jet is still able to get into an okay state thanks to Turbo. An emotionless state… but an okay state nonetheless, and isn't too different from how he normally acts. 

After a while longer, Gosalyn barges through the doors with some bulky, plastic, grocery bags in each hand. "The icecream was on sale! Who wants to eat icecream until they puke!!!" Gosalyn announces, holding the bags up triumphantly. 

_"ME!!!"_ Zuri yells jumping up in excitement. 

"Oh, hi Turbo, hi Jet." She says,

"No one will be eating icecream until they puke. Two scoops maximum." Violet states, 

Zuri and Gosalyn both sink disappointed with synchronized "awe"s.

Gosalyn runs to the kitchen with the icecream as Violet calls after her. "You bought the groceries too, right?" She asks, and doesn't get a reply.


End file.
